The Convict
by KUNGFU K3NNY
Summary: Jail sucks no matter what universe you are in.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

* * *

"You will change into these and put your belongings into this bag!" the overweight guard commanded as he handed Six a blue jumpsuit with a pair of black rubber shoes and clear plastic bag. "Then you would turn in your bag to the clerk and proceed to your cell. Do you I make myself clear, convict?" he finished waging his baton in front of Six's face to show off his authority.

Six nodded as he took the clothing and started to walk down the hallway towards the changing room. How did Six the Beast of the West, the savior of Zion, the lord of Big Mountain, and the Messiah of The Mojave become prisoner #6666665 of Lock Haven Correctional Facility? It's actually a crazy story.

Six had just finished his favorite game of whack a raider with his barbed wire wrapped baseball bat, Lucille. When out of nowhere a black hole appears and snatches him up and drops him off in middle of settlement on Altas. Where he was arrested because the courier (the lucky bastard) was dropped off a few blocks from a crime scene. Now you are thinking why would someone get arrested just because he was near a crime scene? Well, it turns out that authorities discover four bodies of people that were bludgeoned to death with a club. Then they happen to come across Six who was covered in blood and holding a club-like object. So they assumed that Six was the killer. Crazy right?

Six sighed as he entered the room he then place his things on a nearby bench and began to strip. After very quick( and he means quick) trial he was convicted for all four murders and was sentenced to life in Lock Haven. Where they sent the worst of the worst in Altas(oh boy!).

Six paused when came time to remove his pip-boy. The Pip-Boy 3000 mark IV was the single most important tool that he had. It carried his, food, weapons, armors and all his other shit. It saved his ass more times than he could count. He would feel naked( well more than he was now) without it. He sighed and removed it and placed it in the bag with the rest of his clothes. He'll get it back when he breaks out of here.

He smiled if he could escape Death multiple times then he could definitely escape prison.

He puts on the blue jumpsuit and zips it up. He closed his bag and turn around to find another inmate staring at him. The inmate quickly looked away and starting to whistling acting try to act casual. The courier shrugged and walked out the room and deposited his stuff at the clerk. Then the clerk pointed Six towards the guard that would escort him to his cell. Six thank the clerk and made his way to the guard who well looks intimidating. He was massive he stood at least a full foot taller than Six and was clearly in much better shape than the other guards that he had met earlier. The larger horns that protruded from his forehead show that this man was also a Faunus.

He did not know much about the Faunus. He only knew that they are similar to humans except for the fact they share some animal-like traits such as cats ears or dog tails. However, these little differences were enough for the humans to exploit and discriminate the Faunus. He never understood racism to him it seems like a waste of energy. Energy that could be used for better things like hunting or bashing in the skulls of raiders. At Least that what he thought, maybe they had a library he would like to do some research on the Faunus. That should keep him busy while he plans his escape.

The guard notices him and tells him to stop. He walks up and begins circling around Six with his arms crossed studying Six as he circles around. He stops in front of Six and points to his forehead.

"What happened there, convict ?" he asked

Six's brow furrowed in annoyance. He could not count how many times he got that same question. And they would always have the same surprised expression on their face when told them that he was shot in the head and that he was infamous Courier Six, he could blame them. Hearing about all the crazy shit that he has done they probably imagine him being a grizzled old wastelander. Not an eighteen-year-old pothead.

" I was shot in the head twice"

The guard's eyes widen and his jaw hung a little " How are you still alive?"

Six shrugged "Just lucky I guess."

"Well I guess that your luck has run out." the guard chuckled as he walked towards the door and open it. He went through and motioned the courier to follow him.

* * *

If Six had to describe the inmates in general population, he would say that they were animals. As he walked with Tim(that the guard's name) to his cell they would hoot, holler and bang against their cell doors as they passed by. Like they were caged wild inmates began shouting " Fresh meat!" at the top of their lungs. While the others made comments and gestures so lewd that it would make the whores of the Gomorrah blush.

As he continued his walk he noticed how grossly overpopulated the prison was. Most cells had four to five inmates pack together in a cell that could barely fit three. Even Tim said that the prison was meant to hold 5,000 prisoners, not the 11,000 it currently holds. That explains why they have people like Timmy around here. With these cramped living conditions, fights must break out here often. They finally reach Six's cell and Timmy uncuffs him and opens his cell. Six thanks him and enter his new home.

"Oh watch out for Grizz he's a hugger" he laughed as he locks the cell and walks away.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Six thought as he began the survey his cell. It was a small cell with two bunk beds, the toilet was on the right side and the sink was on left side and above it was a small window. Then he saw his cellmates.

He could not see the first two because they were cowering in the corner next to the toilet. The third one was the top bunk on the left side. He was a bear Faunus he can tell by the bear ears on his head. The bear was also fat but had some muscle. He was lazily flipping through the pages of his nudie magazine while smoking a cigarette. When he noticed me he smiled and tossed his magazine aside, then hopped off the top bunk. He landed with a loud thud and began strutting towards Six.

"Well, Well, Well look at what we have here." he grinned as took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled Six directions. "A pretty boy. I likes me a pretty boy."

Six grimaced " Fuck off you ugly fat fuck." he spat

"Oh, you got a mouth on you pretty boy." he laughed " Maybe I should let Panda tell you what I do to pretty boys that give me lip." he threatens as he pointed toward one of the cowering inmates in the corner. Six did not which one because he was too busy glaring at the Faunus.

The bear noticed Six's glare " Oh come on don't be like that" he smiled " I could show you a good time" he added reaching out to caress the Courier's face.

The Courier glare fade away and he began to smiled as he caught the bear's wrist before he could touch the courier face. " No, allow me."

Courier crushed the Faunus wrist and he roared in pain as fell to his knees. Clutching his now destroyed wrist the Faunus began to weep. But the Courier was not done yet he grabs him by the collar of his jumpsuit and a deliver a devastating punch to his face. He punched him again and again and again at some point he lost count. He even heard the Faunus begging him to stop but he ignored his pleads. He continued his unrelenting assault until he heard a satisfying crack he then let the man go and he dropped to ground dead or maybe unconscious Six did not care either way.

Six saw the horrified faces of his other two cellmates. They were trying process what they had witnessed. He shrugged and used the dead man's stomach as a stool to get on the Faunus bunk since he would not be needing it anymore. The bunk was actually quite comfortable a little stiff but comfortable. As he lay there in the bed flipping through the pages of the nudie magazines with his hands covered blood. A single thought came into his head

"I wondered what they are serving for lunch?"

* * *

Warden Alexander Bellwether was once a proud colonel in the Atlesian military. He was dishonorably discharged after one of his subordinate felt that it was necessary to report his more private "interrogation" session with some of his female prisoner. He huffed in annoyance as he leans back in his leather chair. A lifetime career in the military ruined because one mutt could not keep his damn muzzle shut.

Luckily for him manage to make a few friends in high places. And said friends set him up as the Warden of Lock Haven home for the scum of Atlas. He enjoyed his job he had a grand office, a cute secretary, and a very generous paycheck. Most importantly he was able to discipline his inmates anyway he sees fit.

He smiled all he had to do was supply his friends with a source of cheap labor and he would get to keep his job. Since there was an overabundance of prisoners he could easily supply them with the workers they need. He would also not have worry about anyone ratting him out again because he had all the guards in his back pocket and no one would listen to pleas of a convict. Yes, life was good.

He heard a knock at his door and told them to enter. He smiled as he saw his old friend enter.

" Alex, how are you doing?" The man greeted as he enters the office

"I'm doing great Jim, Come have a seat." Bellwether replied gesturing to one of the seats in front of his desk. He then pulled out two glasses and filled it with some expensive whiskey. He offered a glass to his friend who happily accepted it. They both drank and let out a satisfied sigh.

"So what brings you here ?" He asked pouring another glasses or both of them.

Jim quickly drank the liquor and ask for another. "Grizz is dead," he said as Bellwether poured him another glasses

"Oh, what a shame" Bellwether thought as drank his glass. He actually held no love for the bear Faunus or any faunas in general. They were nothing more than filthy animal that mooched off the greatest of humanity. Still, the bear was still a good fighter that kept him entertained for the past few years. The Warden ran a secret fight club where he pitted his inmates against each other for the amusement of the guards and himself. The fights have gotten so popular that he invited other wardens to come and watch these fight provided they pay a small fee.

"How did he die?"

"He was beaten to death by his new cellmate," Jim said after he downed another glass and asked more

"For fuck sakes Jim slow down." He laughed as he refills the glass. " This shit is not cheap."

"Sorry." He apologized " The misses is giving me a lot of shit back home."

"What else is new." They both laughed

" So tell me about the convict that killed one of my favorite fighters."

Jim shrugged " There's not much to tell. He was convicted of four murders a couple days ago and arrived this morning."

"That's it?"

"His name is McLovin."

Bellwether brows furrowed " Just McLovin?"

Jim nodded " Just McLovin."

That must be the dumbest name he ever heard in his life. Bellwether pulled up the databases on his scroll and enter Mclovin's ID number and was shocked.

"No birth certificate, no social ID number, not even a birthday." Bellwether thought as examined McLovin file. It was mostly blank save for his name, height, weight and Prison ID number. It's almost like the guy didn't exist before he was arrested. He tapped on mugshots to get a look at this convict and he was surprised.

McLovin was young maybe three years older than his own son. Who he could not see anymore because his cunt of an ex-wife got full custody in the divorce and denied him his right to visit him(Bitch). Anyways McLovin had brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair. What really stuck out was his scars on his face and the tattoo on his neck. The tattoo was that of a two-headed bear standing on its hind legs and roaring with a star next to it. He had three scars two circular ones on the right side of his forehead and a large vertical scar on his right cheek. He looks like he was ready to fight his way out of any situations.

Bellwether grinned " I think I found Grizz's replacement"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and remember to leave a comment they help me to improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I own nothing**

* * *

"The food in prison is not half bad." Six thought as ate his meal. It was different than his usual diet of mutant animals, plants and two centuries old package food that always seem to have a small amount of radiation. Not that he was complaining the emissions added a nice little kick to it. The food is probably the only good thing in this hellhole.

Maybe he should not be complaining this place is not that bad. If you look past the subpar living conditions, sadistic guards, the staggering amount of prisoner of prisoner violence, inhuman working conditions in the dust mines, and a warden so corrupt that not even the devil would make a deal with him. You will see…. that...this... place is….um… What was he talking about?

Six shrugged" Whatever. At Least the food is good." six thought

It's peaceful the in cafeteria inmates were too busy eating and conversing with their fellow prisoner to start trouble. Hell, even the know trouble markers did not try to start shit. Yes, chow time was the only moments of serenity that existed in this hellhole, and no one dares to disturb it.

Six smiled" Maybe they aren't a bunch of wild animals after all."

" Hey McLovin how's breakfast?"

Six snapped out his thought and grimaced when he heard his fake name. He blurted out that McLovin to the officers when he got arrested. He did not know why he chose that stupid name. It sounds like the stage name of an Irish RnB singer.( AN: A free cookie if you know where that's from) Now he was stuck with the name for the rest of his prison life. Maybe it was not such a good idea to leave his brain back at Big Mountain?

"Good as always, Panda." Six answered

Panda is well a panda Faunus hence the nickname. Panda was taller, and a few years older than Six, but he was also thinner and lack the muscles that Six had. He also had an oddly feminine face and charm that attracted a lot of inmates. It was because of this, and his inability to defend himself made him run to Grizz for protection.

"Really?" Panda asked taking the seat across from Six "Because it looks like shit."

Six smiles " Well it's the best shit I ever had."

Panda rolls his eyes" Whatever you say daddy." he said with a coy smile.

Six frowns. Since Panda was with Grizz that made him Grizz's property or his bitch. But since Six killed Grizz that made Panda his property or his bitch.

"I told you not to call me that," Six said before eating his last spoonful of powder eggs. " That sounds weird dude."

Panda raises an eyebrow " So if a girl calls you daddy is that still weird?"

Six nods his head" Yea" he says before getting up and walking to trash with his empty tray and throws it away then starts walking toward the exit. Panda sees this and follows him.

"If some calls somebody daddy that means something wrong happened to them" Six explains as they are walking "Plus it doesn't sound sexy."

"Oh, then what does sound sexy?"

"Peaches"

"Peaches?"

Six nods his head " Yea, Peaches."

"Peaches sound sexy to you?''

"Very."

Panda laughs" You are a weirdo."

Six shrugs " Whatever you say."

He should hurry up, or he will be late for his job. Here in Lock Haven, everyone works no exception. The older prisoner work in the kitchen and the more dainty inmates like Panda worked in places in the laundry room. While the stronger inmate like himself work in the dust mines and working in those mines is extremely dangerous. One wrong move and BOOM! You will be lucky if you still had your arms. He thinks the company that owns the mines is called the Schnee Dust Company or some shit like that.

He hated working in the mines it was hot, and he could barely breathe in there, and the guards were even bigger dickheads( he did not know that possible) than usual. They would harass us by telling us to work faster, and if anyone talked back, they would get smacked with the club. It sickens him the guards took pleasure in beating us because they knew that we could not do anything about it. If could he would take his pickaxe and shove it right up their….

*OOF*

Six stuck in his train of thought that he failed to notice the guards blocking the exit.

" What are these guys made of rocks?" Six thought as rubbed his head

"Are you McLovin?" one of the guards asked.

"Yea" Six responds

" Good, come with us!" the guard ordered as he grabbed Six's arm.

Six quickly swatted the guard arm away " I not going anyone with you assholes!" he spat.

"What you called me, CONVICT!" he yelled grabbing his club.

"Easy, Mickey," the other guard said trying to calm his friend down.

Mickey let go of his club and glared at Six before crossing his arms and looked away muttering "Fuckin Convict."

"Sorry about he has a short temper" the other guard apologized

"Whatever. What the do you want."

"Warden Bellwether wants to see you."

" Why?"

The guard shrugged " He didn't say, but I suggest you come. The warden does not like to be ignored."

As much as Six wanted to say no he could not. The warden was an extremely powerful if anyone crossed him they were good as dead.

"Sure"

Six turns to Panda and tells him later. He could see that Panda worried but does not want to say anything, so he nods and begins to walk away. But he comes back and gives Six a peck on the cheek and tells him to be safe before he runs down the hallway to his job.

"Aw, looks like your little boyfriend is going to miss you" Mickey mocks

Six smirks" Yeah kinda how your wife misses the good fucking I gave her last night."

* * *

That is some black eye you got there Son." Bellwether comments

"You should see the other guy" Six smirked.

Bellwether laughs

Warden Bellwether reminded Six of the warden from that pre-war flick. What was the name of the flick he forgets but whatever he'll remember it later probably? But the warden had same slicked back salt and pepper hair. With blue eyes that hid behind those black thick-rimmed glasses. He had a ratty face and wore a suit that screams " I'm a huge gaping asshole" with matching shoes.

"You are funny son," says wiping away a tear.

" I aim to please," Six said. "Fuck! What was the name of that movie." Six thought

"I'm sure you do" Smiled as took out two glasses and some whiskey. Bellwether offered Six a drink, but he declined. Bellwether laughs after saying " Probably not old enough anyway."

"You probably wondering why I called you," Bellwether says while filling his glass. "

"Does it have something to do with Grizz?"

Six wondered why he had not face any disciplinary action for killing his cellmate.

The warden nods his head " You see Grizz was a part of a special club that I set up for Convicts like yourself."

Six raises an eyebrow " Inmates like me?"

"Fighters" the warden answers

" Ah, so he does run pit fights." Six knew that something like this was going. He had overheard a lot of guards talking about how certain inmates gave other inmates a good fisting last Tuesday night. So it was either they had a giant guard/inmate orgy on Tuesday night, or they had fights going on down there. Both were likely outcomes.

"You are not mad that I killed Grizz." Six asked

Bellwether laughs loud "Of course not I hated that filthy Faunus."

"Somes one not a fan of the Faunus" Six thought

Bellwether finishes laughing " Plus his fights were not as entertaining as they use to be. But you on the other hand" he smiled flashing his pearly white teeth " Look like you could put on a show and keep me entertain."

"He's right about that" Six thought. He once fought and deathclaw with a pair brass knuckles in one of his fights at The Thorn. It was one hell of a fight that he barely walked away.

"Plus If I do this I can get in good with the warden and start working on my escape." Six though

"So what do you say McLovin?"

"I'II join your little club."

Bellwether Smiles "I knew you were a smart kid," he said while pouring another glass of whiskey. "And don't worry I make sure that my fighters get treated right."

Six smiles" If that's the case then I would like to make a request."

* * *

Another hard day's work done" Panda sighed he left the Laundry Room.

He should not be complaining laundry duty was the easiest job in prison. He should be lucky that he did not get sent to mines gods know how long he would last in there.

As Panda walked down the hallways, he let out a content sigh. He was always happy that no longer got harassed as much he used too. He remembers his first few months in prison, and there is only one word to describe it.

Hell.

He was not as built as many of the prisoners and very feminine body and face this made him a huge target. He would always have looked over his shoulder everywhere he went and stuck to places where they were guards in case he got jumped. He would also be the last one in showers and would take no more than few minutes to shower. He should have been used to living in a constant state of paranoia since he was a former male prostitute. He still hated it, and after few close calls, he decided that he needed to get protection. Panda thought it was better to get abused by one person than the whole fucking prison, right.

Panda turned the corner and continued his walk to his cell. Regularly checking his surrounding to make sure that no one was following him a habit that kept from his early days in prison.

So he went to Grizz for help. It wasn't that hard to convince him to protect him. The guy was not exactly the brightest Faunus but he big and strong. So nobody dared to mess unless they had a death wish, so Panda thought all of his problems were solved.

Wrong!

Grizz was the worst. He abused Panda day in and day out. Panda expected this to happen but not this bad. There would be days that Panda got beat within an inch of his life. This situation was no better than living without protection but what could he do if he left Grizz then he would kill him. If Grizz did not kill him, then he would become a target again.

"A true lose-lose situations." he thought.

So he stays with Grizz in the hopes that it would get better. But, It did not. As days, weeks, months passed the abuse only got worse. There seem like there was no hope for Panda, and he was considering ending it all. It made sense to him he was tired of suffering every day, and all people that he thought cared about him abandoned him when he got arrested. So yeah why the fuck not?

After walking down the final hallway, Panda turned and entered his Cell and then he saw him. His savior and new protector laying on the top bunk lazily flipping through Grizz's old nudie magazine.

McLovin

Panda chuckled at the ridiculous name.

Panda remembers the first thought when saw him with hands covered with covered with Grizz and wearing a smirk of approval of what he has done.

"He's so goddamn hot!"

That should not be the first person has after watching someone brutally beat another person to death.(But then again it was Grizz, so it was okay). But how could he not think that when he saw those big brown eyes that hid behind his circular glasses that he wore. His soft silky brown skin and those thick lips that when curled into smile showed off his perfect white teeth. His lean yet sturdy frame. Oh, and do not get him started on his scars so sexy and mysterious. So it was perfectly ok for him to think that way.

Still, Panda was afraid of him and did not talk to him for a few days. But once he started to speak to McLovin he found out that McLovin was, not the psycho Panda thought he was. He was actually kind of friendly.

"How's it going peaches?" Panda asked in a flirtatious tone

McLovin frowns "I knew I should not have told you that."

" Oh come" Panda laughs as he walks to bunk and uses the ladder to get on the top " it sounds a lot better than McLovin."

"No it doesn't." he huffs "It sounds like I'm some stripper with daddy issues." he finishes while he turns the page of the magazine.

Panda raises an eyebrow" Why daddy issues?"

"Trust me every stripper has daddy issues."

They both laugh and after Panda finishes laughing he ask McLovin why the warden wanted to see him.

"He wanted me to replace Grizz in his fight club." McLovin answers with a shrug

"Really?"

"Yup" he answers flipping another page of the magazine.

Panda knew about the fight club because Grizz would not shut up about it. But he was worry about McLovin there were a lot of strong people that fought in that club. There was even an ex-hunter among the members.

"I am fighting a guy named Larry tonight."

Wait, Larry, oh no. That guy fucking destroyed Grizz many times. Panda was afraid that he would do the same to McLovin.

"Why aren't training then?" Panda asks

McLovin shrugs "Don't have enough time" he answers while tossing magazine aside and hopping off the top bunk. "And besides his is Larry. Like anybody named Larry can fight." he joked.

Panda frowns " McLovin take this-"

"Panda don't worry I got this, Ok" he interrupted

Panda nodded his head.

McLovin smiled and clapped his hands "OK, let's get going."

"Wait, why do I have to go?"

"Well they needed a ring girl, so I volunteered you."

Panda laughs" He must be joking," he thought.

* * *

"He wasn't joking," Panda thought as he parades around the ring(which was an old boxing ring) in a skimpy outfit while holding up the " Round 1" card. He heard the catcalling of the guards and few lucky inmates(that manage to get in) because they thought he was a girl. He sighed this was not the first time that happened.

"Looking good Panda," McLovin laughed as Panda pass his corner

"Burn in hell!" Panda growled barely hiding his embarrassment

"Only if you bring that outfit with you," he said with a smirk.

"Fuck you" Panda yelled as he exited the ring and took he seat in front of the ring.

Panda took this time to study McLovin's opponent, Larry. He was big like Grizz was but instead of fat, there was nothing but muscle(He was shirtless so that he could show it off). He was strong also, he often ends his matches with just one punch earning him the nickname One Punch Man it is as stupid as it is accurate. He was currently trying his best to psyche out McLovin by huffing and puffing and give him one the meanest glares that he could make.

But none of that ever fazed his protector. He was in his corner stretching with the same nonchalant look that he always had. Panda wishes he would take this seriously. He may have killed Grizz, but this guy was ten times tougher than Grizz.

Panda bit his lip "Who knew that McLovin was so flexible."

The bell rang, the crowd cheers, and both fighter advance to center in the match has started. Larry charged forward and unleashed a flurry of punches and McLovin easily dodges the punches but blocks the last one and counters with a….

*SLAP*

The sounds echo across the basement and silent the crowd. Larry is now holding his cheek in shock while McLovin had a small grin on his face. Enraged Larry charges in with a jab right-hand comb but McLovin easily dodges his strikes and spins around and counters with a backhand…

*SLAP*

The sounds echo again across the basement, but this time the crowd breaks out into laughter even the warden starts laughing. Fueled by rage and embarrassment Larry goes on the attack again but every attack ends the same.

Jab

*SLAP*

Uppercut

*SLAP*

Roundhouse kick

*SLAP*

When Larry tired grapple him and throw him

*DOUBLE SLAP*

With every slap, McLovin grin slowly grew and grew until it was a full shit-eating smile.

He was having the time of his life.

* * *

He could not believe how much fun he was. At first, he was kind of nervous, but when that idiot came charging at him like a drunken idiot, he knew that had this fight in the bag. So why not have some fun? The look on Larry's face when he slapped him was priceless.

But now the first round was about to end, and he would rather not spend another one literary slapping Larry around. So after dodging another one of Larry's sloppy combs Six counter with one of his one. A quick jab, right hand to the face( the idiot could not guard for shit.) leaving him dazed. Then Six wraps his hands behind Larry's neck and gives him a swift knee to the to the stomach. Grabbing his stomach in pain Six finished him off with a quick elbow to the back of the head. Then Larry fell the ground, and the crowd cheered. (One Punch Man my ass)

The referee came in and began the countdown.

Six smirks "No way he getting up."

The referee counts to 10 and raise Six hands and declare him the victor and the crowd cheers even louder. Six steps out the ring and is suddenly hug by Panda.

"You won!" Panda exclaimed

"Of course I did" Six replies in a cocky tone.

Panda frowns at this and punches Six in the arm. Six winces and rubs his arm. Who knew Panda could hit so hard?

Panda pouts and crosses his arms" That's for being an ass."

"You know you love it." Six retorted still rubbing his arm

Panda was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of clapping we turn to see Bellwether approaching us with two of his guards.

"Well, I have to say that was one the most entertaining fights I have seen in a long time!" Bellwether laughs patting Six on the back.

"Like I said I aim to please" Six smilies

Bellwether laughs again and snaps his fingers. Then a guard hands him a rectangular device which he presents to Six.

"Here I got what you wanted," he said dropping the device into Six's hands " But I don't see the point of having a scroll since you can't get reception here."

"It not a… Nevermind."

Six initially asked for his a Pip-boy, but the warden flat out refused since he did not know what it was and he did not trust a convict with an unknown object. So Six asked for the next best thing his music player that he built while he was at Big Mountain. It was filled*** with music that he copied from the libraries of the doctors that still lived there.

Bellwether shrugs " Well, anyways since you gave me a good show and made me a lot of money tonight. I decided to give you and your partner the day off tomorrow" Bellwether finish sending a dirty look at Panda.

"I forgot the that this guy didn't like the Faunus" Six thought.

Six shook his head " That won't….

"We'll take it!" Panda interrupts looping his arm around Six's arm and leans to whisper

"I have not had a day off In almost a year so fucking take it."

Six sighed "Nevermind."

"Good" Bellwether said before turning around walking away. Bellwether stopped after a few step and looked over his shoulder. "Do not disappoint me McLovin, I hate to be disappointed." then he continued his walk.

Six snorted. Was Bellwether trying to intimidate him? If so he would have to do better than that. Six shrugs and turns to leave with Panda. Its been a long day, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. As they were leaving the basement, they failed to notice the pair of eyes following their every step.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHAWSHANK REDEMPTION THAT WAS THE NAME OF THAT MOVIE!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I appreciate it. Remember if see anything that I could improve on just let me know in the comment section also don't worry the fights will get more brutal as the story progress. Once again thank you!**


End file.
